legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/Wiki coding
Translate project, since NL is my main language I first want to finish my guide to NL and later retranslate it when it's finished. Vandaag ga ik proberen jullie wat wiki codes te leren. Het is blijkbaar erg hard voor sommige spelers om deze te verstaan; terwijl ze in feite erg makkelijk zijn van zodra je de code kent. Wiki coding is in feite een vereenvoudigde vorm van html. Sommige html codes zijn vervangen door symbolen of afkortingen zodat zelf het kleinste kind ermee kan werken. Ondanks wiki codes zo makkelijk lijken is het erg beperkt in mogelijkheden. Wiki codes zijn stabieler wanneer je van visueel naar bron modes verwisseld en omgekeerd en zijn erg aangeraden om deze te kennen. Terwijl html vooral in de bron modes ondersteund wordt. Html is veel uitgebreider en maakt dingen mogelijk die voor wiki coding zelf onmogelijk zijn. Het grootste nadeel is dat html bijna niet visueel word ondersteund en kan makkelijk buggen bij een overschakeling van bron naar visuele modus. Daarom is html alleen aangeraden voor kleine bewerkingen en Sjabloonen. Sommige html codes hebben in feite exact dezelfde functie als die van de wiki code: Het meest leuke gedeelte op een wiki is dat het mogelijk is om deze twee opties te combineren!! Wiki code ondersteunde niet echt combinatie zoals (Voorbeeld = Voorbeeld) in meer complexe codes is dit het eerste dat zal buggen. Opmerking: Voor het moment is tekst lijnen enkel beschikbaar als HTML code. Nu je de basis kent. Kunnen we eraan beginnen: Links Het is niet aangeraden om externe links te gebruiken omdat het problemen kan geven met de navigatie en hulpmiddelen. Gebruik altijd wiki links tenzij het voor een pagina is buiten de wiki. Nu we dit hebben gehad is het tijd om de links een nam te geven. Wat alweer erg makkelijk is door de | code. De enige uitzondering zijn de externe links. Opmerking: Vergeet de code :' niet voor een categorielink als je het vergeet zal er automatisch een categorie worden toegevoegd op die pagina. |} Tables ' *An table will use '''| to divide rows. It also get used for starting parameters. Don't forget in the case of rows the |} need to be on the next line!! Finally we got our basics for an table table: Example: So you can see we don't have add information into the parameter. That's why we don't have any border or other stuff inside the table. To add information we first need to known what we can add into it: More Coming soon... |} Templates Coming soon... Colors Note: doesn't work with (some) symbole codes. Coming soon... Specials *Now if you want to change it to another option you just simply edite the Pagename/Example page. *You can change the name option if you want. In fact it's just the same name that need to be placed after | in code 2. *Code 2 won't work on non sub/template pages mostly in complex codes *This code doesn't support templates inside the options. Only tekst and files. Example: |} Other |} Other HTML codes that work on the wiki |} End Feel free to ask question or try some codes here ;) Note: Some codes won't work on chat bars or will have an different effect don't forget that ;) Source *'Wiki help.NL:' http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Tekstopmaak http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_tabellen http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_links http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_bestanden http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_sjablonen *... Category:Blog posts